Alzheimer (Never Forget)
by soo-iceu
Summary: Youngjae tidak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. BAP DaeJae fanfiction. Angst fluffy. RnR? :3


―**εϊз―**

Alzheimer: Never Forget

by **soo-iceu** aka suyanq

.

.

Main Cast: Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun, cameonya banyak(?)

Main Pairing: DaeJae

Warning! Alternate Universe! Typo(s), bahasa kurang baku plus menyebalkan, plot alay, sok angst gimana begitu, upay, ambil kantung muntah dan tisu untuk jaga-jaga. Bawa teh anget sekalian buat buka puasa /g

Length: one-shoot

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

Youngjae tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi bila sudah bersangkutan dengan Jung Daehyun, pria tampan yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya dengan warna dan kebahagiaan, juga mengisi hati kecilnya iniㅡyang bahkan sudah ia sugestikan tidak akan menerima siapa-siapa lagi.

Jung Daehyun. Pria yang sangat berharga bagi Youngjae itu mengalami penyakit _Alzheimer_, penyakit dimana seseorang akan kehilangan memori dan kenangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Daehyun mengalaminya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Well. Itu sudah lama sekali dan sudah pasti Daehyun sudah lupa tiga perempat ingatannya. Youngjae benar-benar mengutuk supir keluarga Jung yang seenak jidat meninggalkan Daehyun di pasar entah ingin beli apa. Daehyun akan lupa jalan ke rumah! Youngjae tidak habis pikir. Si supir itu kelewat bodoh atau apasih!

"KALAU IA TIDAK PULANG GIMANA?!"

Sang supir menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia hanya berbincang sebentar bersama temannya yang kebetulan lewat, lalu Daehyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia sudah mencari-carinya tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan Daehyun dimanapun.

Youngjae mengalami trauma yang berat terhadap kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Sejak dirinya berumur empat belas tahun, ia sudah tinggal bersama pamannya karena kedua orang tuanya telah berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan karena kecelakaan pesawat. Selama dua bulan, Youngjae tidak sekolah dan hanya menangis, membuat sang paman sangat tidak tega. Apalagi kedua orang tua Youngjae adalah seorang yang sibuk dan jarang bertemu Youngjae sendiri.

Tak sampai situ, saat kesedihan Youngjae mulai pulih, sang paman mengajak Youngjae pergi ke taman, sekedar jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi, saat sang paman menyebrang, sebuah bus melintas dan kecelakaan pun tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Sang paman meninggal dunia ditempat. Youngjae lagi-lagi menangis. Bahkan ia benar-benar hampir gila hingga dirinya harus masuk panti asuhan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa merawatnya. Sebetulnya masih ada satu bibi-nya, tapi sang bibi sangat sibuk dan bisa saja itu membuat rasa kesepian Youngjae semakin jadi. Karena itu sang bibi membawa Youngjae kesalah satu panti asuhan.

Tiga tahun berada disana dengan imej yang menyeramkan dan dingin, sampai seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian bak direktur datang dan mengadopsi Youngjae. Dan ternyata itu tuan Jung, ayah Daehyun.

Dari situlah, hubungan Youngjae dan Daehyun terbentuk. Mulai dari sahabat hingga saling jatuh cinta, walaupun tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Hingga Youngjae menginjak umur dua puluh dua tahun dan Daehyun berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Maafkan aku, tuan Youngjae."

Youngjae menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "MEMANGNYA SETELAH KAU MINTA MAAF, DAEHYUN BISA LANGSUNG PULANG, BEGITU?! YA TUHAN TOLONG SELAMATKAN DAEHYUN."

Youngjae takut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Daehyun. Ia takut Daehyun pergi. Ia takut kehilangan Daehyun. Satu-satunya motivasi hidupnya kini hanyalah Daehyun dan tuan Jung.

Ia bersumpah jika Daehyun tidak kembali, ia akan bunuh diri.

Youngjae mendesah keras lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Bahkan langsung menangis keras didalam kamarnya bersama Daehyun dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Tuan Jung. Saking lelahnya, ia tanpa sengaja menyebrang kedalam dunia mimpi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Y..Yyoungjae-ah."

Youngjae mengeliat pelan, merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk dan mengelus pipi berisinya juga memanggil namanya.

"Hmm." Gumam Youngjae

"Youngjae, bangun."

Youngjae terduduk begitu saja saat suara itu benar-benar terdengar jelas dan suara itu milikㅡ

"Jung Daehyun?!"

Daehyun tersenyum manis pada Youngjae yang langsung menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Daehyun mengelus-elus punggung Youngjae. "Ssh. Uljima Youngjae. Apa yang membuat kau menangis?"

"Idiot! Kau kemana saja tadi?! Aku menghawatirkanmu, Dae. Aku takut kehilanganmu." Tangis Youngjae. Daehyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup kelopak mata Youngjae.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Youngjae-ah. Ini untukmu."

Daehyun mengulurkan setangkai mawar pink segar kearah Youngjae.

"Aku lupa bunga kesukaanmu apa. Tapi bunga ini sangat cantik, seperti dirimu." Ujar Daehyun. Youngjae menerimanya dan kembali memeluk Daehyun.

Youngjae baru ingat, sejak ulang tahunnya ke sembilan belas, Daehyun selalu membelikannya bunga sebagai bukti cintanya. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Youngjae melarang Daehyun pergi ke toko bunga dengan alasan takut kehilangan Daehyun. Dan ternyata, Daehyun tadi pergi ke toko bunga didekat pasar. Youngjae menangis haru sekaligus bahagia namun sedih juga.

"Aku memang lupa terhadap segala kenangan kita, Youngjae. Tapi percayalah.."

Daehyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Youngjae dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa terhadap cintaku padamu. Aku tidak akan melupakan sosok wajahmu, Youngjae. Sekalipun aku akan melupakan namamu, aku akan menyebutmu malaikat hatiku agar semua orang tahu kalau Jung Youngjae hanyalah malaikat hati Jung Daehyun." Kata Daehyun.

Tangis Youngjae menderas dan kembali memeluk Daehyun erat. "Margaku Yoo, bodoh. Jangan mengganti-ganti margaku seenak jidatmu."

Daehyun terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi Jung."

"Dae!"

Lalu keduanya terhanyut dalam percakapan kecil mereka.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Selamat sore, benarkah ini rumah keluarga Jung?"

Tuan Jung benar-benar terkejut melihat dua polisi ada didepan rumahnya bahkan Daehyun berada dirangkulan seorang polisi. Apa yang dilakukan anak semata wayangnya itu?!

"Benar. Apa yang Daehyun lakukan?" Tanya Tuan Jung to the point. Sang polisi terkekeh.

"Anak anda mengalami penyakit lupa yang cukup parah hingga ia lupa jalan rumahnya. Tapi ia selalu menyebut nama Youngjae saat kami tanyai beberapa pertanyaan. Saya pribadi mengenal sosok Youngjae yang ia sebutkan ciri-cirinya karena istri saya adalah pemilik panti asuhan yang pernah ditinggali Youngjae."

Tuan Jung menganga tidak percaya. "Apa yang membuatnya tersesat begitu, pak?" Tuan Jung memeluk anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ia pergi membeli bunga untuk Youngjae hingga lupa jalan pulangnya karena sibuk mengingat bunga kesukaan Youngjae."

Tuan Jung hampir menangis terharu. Usahanya mengadopsi seorang yang seumuran dengan anaknya itu tidak sia-sia. Nampaknya sosok Youngjae sangat penting didalam hidup Daehyun.

"Daehyun, Youngjae ada dikamar."

Daehyun mengangguk lalu langsung pergi ke lantai atas untuk menemui Youngjae. Sedangkan tuan Jung tersenyum pada kedua polisi itu.

"Saya sungguh berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena Daehyun sudah merepotkan anda." Kata Tuan Jung. Si polisi tersenyum. "Bukan masalah pak. Kami permisi dulu."

"Baiklah."

ㅡENDㅡ

Remake of one of Audrey Teguh's good story. Check her profile: / AudreyTeguh/ best (hilangkan spasi).

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Dibuat cuma satu jam loh /proud/

Menurutku ini fic formal terbagus yang pernah kuketik. Maksudku, biasanya kalo aku nulis fic formal nanti terkontaminasi dengan bahasa non-baku. Tp ini enggak/? aku bangga sendiri(?) Tp masih ada paragraf yang masih tekontaminasi dgn bahasa non-baku. Maklum, kamus baku hilang sejak beberapa bulan lalu(?)

Otte? Review yahh :3 ohiya, cek profile AudreyTeguh di askfm! Wajib! Ceritanya bener2 memotivasi dan bagus2 huh:(

Bye qaq;*

xoxo, soo-iceu。


End file.
